Surprise Ice
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Greg is transferred to Miami to help with a case but he didn't except what would come with the job. WolfeXSanders. One-Shot. Song-Fic.


**Dedicated to my mum for our strange joint love for slash x I do not own nor ever will own any of these characters and nor will they ever get together (too bad, i know!) I do not own the song (Surprise Ice by Kings of Convenience) I only own the plot. Don't forget to review! If you don't like slash, go away now. **

**"Surprise Ice**

**Wolfe/Sanders**

**CSI"**

_"When past sometimes takes you with soft hands,  
forcelessly pulls you to your chair.  
Hides you away from these half days,  
sunless at the end of the year."_

Miami was different to what Greg Sanders expected; he wanted hot sun, nice girls and cold drinks. He got all that but there was also the murders… so many murders he'd been sent to Miami to help solve.

Not that the people that worked in CSI needed help; Ryan Wolfe never failed to tell him that. 'Why did they send you down here?' Wolfe mocked while the two worked with body parts down in the lab. 'You don't know a syringe from a screwdriver.'

And Greg flushed and got back to work, willing himself to get it done so he could get out of there. To be honest, he didn't know why he'd been sent to Miami; something about a big case that needed all hands on deck. He'd been here for three months and still hadn't seen any "big case."

Maybe his old work mates were just trying to get rid of him. He wasn't sure why. All he knew was that he missed Las Vegas.

_"The air is like a knife cutting through you.  
A room in the house is always warm.  
Stretched out on the bathroom floor, thinking,  
of fair days your future may hold."_

Ryan Wolfe wasn't happy. First, he gets ditched by some woman because her husband came back from his business trip early. Then, Calleigh drops their dinner date because 'she never puts her social life and work life together.' After politely telling her that she hadn't been _moaning_ that when she had her panties around her ankles, she gave him a slap and stalked off.

And now, this _boy_ had arrived to "help". And he just happened to work in Wolfe's lab. To be truthful, the kid hadn't screwed too much up yet, except mixing up a few hair samples, but Wolfe still didn't want him here. He liked to work alone, to work things out alone. He didn't need some dork chirping in his ear about the rights and wrongs of science, or whatever he was blabbering on about.

'Why did they send you down here?' asked Ryan, cutting Greg's chatting short. 'You don't know a syringe from a screwdriver.' He smirked a little as Greg's face turned pink, ears burning red.

'I don't know why they sent me here, but I wish they'd take me back.' He bent over his work, cutting up a lung, so Ryan didn't have to see the humiliation in his face.

_"Love comes like surprise ice on the water,  
love comes like surprise ice at dawn.  
Love comes like surprise ice on the water,  
love comes at dawn."_

Greg picked up the pile of folders, just managing to see over the top as he headed down the pristine corridor, towards his small office. He had a lot of papers to sort through and things to write down. Then, he'd go home and spend the evening in front of the TV with a cold beer and a bag of chi… Suddenly, something connected with his ankle and Greg fell forward, the folders tumbling out his arms and scattering all over the floor. He hit his knees on the hard ground, before he looked up to glare at Wolfe who pulled his foot back in.

'How's the weather down there?' he asked, a smile playing around his lips. Greg jumped to his feet, just feeling himself burn with anger. Grabbing Wolfe's collar, he swung him around and slammed him into the other wall. The corridor was deserted and Greg was slightly thankful; if Caine saw him do this…

'What the hell is your problem?' he growled. The smirk had left Ryan's face; his lips were now in a hard line, jaw set. His own hands were gripping the material on Greg's arms.

'You're my problem!'

'Why?' Greg insisted. 'I've done nothing to you. All I did was come and try and help and you-'

'I can't stop thinking about you!' It fell silent as soon as the words left Wolfe's lips. Greg's brow furrowed in a frown and he let go, taking a step back.

'What?' he asked, glancing around just to make sure there was definitely no one there. It was Wolfe's turn to flush, his brown eyes gazing hard at the ground.

'I can't stop thinking about you.'

_"Deprived of the light and of colours,  
the world ends at your window tree.  
Darkness creates these illusions,  
but pale days can teach you to see."_

Greg had left quickly after Wolfe had said those words. They kept going around and around his mind and no matter what he did, he couldn't get them out. _I can't stop thinking about you. _

Greg was so confused and frustrated. Men weren't supposed to think about other men like that. It was wrong and dirty and yet… Greg kept thinking about him too. Well, he did now_. I can't stop thinking about you._

With a growl of annoyance, Greg unscrewed the Jack Daniels cap and took a deep swig.

_"Rain falls, but no life is given,  
weeks pass, no progress is made.  
Past sometimes takes you with soft hands,  
and all that surrounds you will fade."_

_I can't stop thinking about you. _What the hell was he thinking, blurting that out?! Wolfe thought angrily as he paced around his lab. No one was supposed to know what he thought – Wolfe normally kept himself to himself but now Greg knew exactly what was on his mind.

Throwing his arm out, he knocked over his surgical instruments. They clanged to the floor with a metallic ring.

'Wolfe?' The voice sent a shudder through him and made him freeze where he was stood, back to the other man. Greg walked in, letting the door shut firmly behind him.

"_Love comes like surprise ice on the water,  
love comes like surprise ice at dawn.  
Love comes like surprise ice on the water,  
love comes at dawn."_

He approached the taller man, standing inches away from him. 'Wolfe?'

'Yes.' Wolfe's voice was husky and he cleared it before turning to bravely meet his gaze. 'Is there something you need?'

'Yes,' Greg nodded, taking a step forward. His lips met Wolfe's and the two stumbled back against the operating table, hands gripping and groping, lips biting and kissing and moans and groans erupting from their throats.

They wouldn't forget it the next day.

«The End»


End file.
